What Was That About A YuGiOh Movie
by Black Rose Of Destiny
Summary: When an American student comes to live in the shop next to Yugi's grandpa, things start to happen, and Yugi and Yami will never be the same again...Pairings YxT YYxOC JxM TxS
1. Say Hi To The New Girl

Liz: Hi, well the only explanation for this is when Yu-Gi-Oh was in the middle or either close to the end of it's first season I Goggled™ Yu-Gi-Oh and came across a ministerial site that mentioned a movie, granted this is still when I loved Yu-Gi-Oh, and my mind went reeling and this idea popped into my head. Of course at that time I didn't know exactly how to get it down, so now I am! And Anzu is the only original name I kept because I think it sounds so cool! Say it with me, An-zu, Annnnnn-zuuuuuuu.

Yami: You sure took your time with that.

Liz: Shut up, just cause I find you extremely attractive doesn't mean I won't have something bad happen!

Yami: Yugi, tell the summary so people can understand what it's about.

Liz: Hey! What are you saying?!

Tristan: He called you complicated.

Liz: Oh, any ways Yugi, tell the readers what the story is about.

Yugi: Uhmmm…Well, this new girl, a rich American who can see peoples' inner-selves, moves to Domino city and goes to the same school we do…

Joey: An' 'dis girl is like totally hott!

Anzu: Thank you, Joey, for the interruption.

Liz: Hey, let him talk the char is modeled after mói!

Yami: It may have been modeled after you but it is not you!

Liz: Shut up! Stick man!

Yami: Pesilent!

Liz: Whore!

Yugi: Here they go again…

Mokuba: Hey, where's the author I gotta bone to pick with her!

Anzu: Mokuba! What are you doing here?

Mokuba: I'm not gonna be in the story! …….what are they doing on the floor?

Anzu: Mokuba! Shield your eyes!

Yugi: Closes a curtain out of no where So after the girl gets here she throws a huge party and invites everybody, so we all go but me and Anzu notices some thing off about her, so we investigate, and then we…. trails off

Liz: behind the curtain OW!

The author and Yami walk out from behind the curtain, holding her eye and Yami looking embarrassed.

Tristan: Dude, what happened?

Liz: His frikkin' gravity-defying hair stabbed me in the eye!

Joey: Shouldn't ya get to tha' story?

Liz: Yeah, every one knows I'm just stalling.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed like any old day at Domino High, everyone was getting to class, but there was a disturbance. Every one in class 3-C was a buzz about the new student coming. An American student, who was supposedly loaded. The gang was standing around Yugi's desk, all talking about what they think the new girl would be like.

"All I's know is, I'll be happy, as long as she's hot!" Joey said grinning.

"I hear ya, man," Tristan said high fiving him.

"I just hope she's nice and not a total slut," Anzu said looking to Yugi. "What about you?"

"I could care less, I got this in the mail," he said handing Anzu the letter. It was from Pegasus, saying to watch his back.

"Ya worried man?" Joey asked taking the letter from Anzu.

'_Be careful, Yugi,' _Yami pulsed from the puzzle.

'_I know but this letter didn't seem threatening, more worried. Like he was warning me.'_

The bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats as the teacher began class. "Ok, students this morning we'll be learning-" The door to the class slammed open and there stood a girl half in the class, half out. She wore the required uniform but she had altered it, severely. The top was the same except the jacket was no where to be seen and her pleated skirt sported some kind of cross hatching design and patches were sewn all over the standard bag, and she wore a big button above the breast pocket that read, "My favorite oxymoron: Anarchy Rules!" She also had a messy side-swept mohawk.

"Well, somebody sure knows how to make an entrance," the teacher said laying down his chalk and guide book. "Would you like to come up here and introduce your self?"

The girl nodded and proceeded to the front of the class. As she passed Joey's desk he turned around, "Wha'd I tell ya, man, hot!" Joey whispered to Tristan. She looked at him and first gave him a face of hurt, then a nasty one. There was something about that face that made Joey cringe.

Finally she got to the front and took a big breath, "Hello, my name is Charlotte Teal, but every one has always called me Charla. I moved here from Casper, Wyoming, where my dad was the CEO of C.H. Mathers Company in the states. Uhm…I run a small business for extra cash, I make buttons, and in fact I have set up small store next to the Domino Game Shop. That's pretty much it."

"Well why don't you take a seat," the teacher said surveying the room, "Why don't you take a seat next to Yugi Moto?" he said pointing to the empty desk next to Yugi. "Yugi, would you mind showing Charlotte around?"

"Sure," Yugi said as she took her seat next to him. Yugi watched her sit down; she turned and smiled at him making him blush. She pulled something out of her bag, and raised her hand.

"Yes, Charlotte?" the teacher said annoyed that his lesson was once again disrupted by her.

"I almost forgot! I'm throwing a huge party the weekend, and every one is invited!" she said excitedly passing out the invitations. "There's gonna be a live band and food and all sorts of stuff!"

The class turned into an uproar and Mr. Taka-the teacher- just gave up for the rest of the morning.

-----------

Lunch was not much different than the class; Charlotte was busy running around passing out an invitation to every body. When she was finally done she took a seat next to Yugi at their table. There was an awkward silence as Charlotte unpacked her lunch. "So, we haven't been properly introduced yet, Charlotte, my name is Anzu," she said a hand to Charla.

"I wish people would stop calling me that," she said taking Anzu's hand.

"This is Tristan," Anzu said pointing to the guy sitting next to her. He had a long slender face with all his hair pointing to the front in one long point. "And this is-"

"The name's Joey, mademoiselle," Joey said taking and kissing her hand.

"Well, isn't some one chivalrous," Charla said smiling. "Yugi, you don't talk much do you?" she asked turning to him and secretly wiping her hand on her skirt, she was used to things like that even though she hated them.

"He does normally but he's got some things on his mind right now," Anzu said taking back the conversation.

"So what do y'all do for fun around here?" Charla asked looking around.

"Duel Monsters" Yugi said happily; Charla took notice that Yugi seemed to like these "Duel Monsters"

"What's that?" she asked watching as all of them took out a deck of cards.

"These," Anzu said handing Charla her deck.

Charla looked through the cards, some monsters were cute, and some were ugly. "Well I'll have to remember this."

------------

At the end of the day Charla had passed out all of the invitations and she was exhausted from running around. Every one was leaving, but she needed to get to her shop, she started today, her father had people set it up for her, but she had no idea where it was. Suddenly she saw that multi-coloured hair bounce through the crowd. _'Wait, the Motos run the game shop next door, maybe he can show me the way!'_ she thought to herself as she pushed through the crowd.

Meanwhile Yugi was saying bye to his friends as he headed the way to his grandfather's shop and house. "YUGI!" some one yelled after him. He turned around to see the new girl running after him.

"Yugi," Charla said between breathes, "Are you going to your family's shop?" she said panting.

"Uhm…yeah, why," he wondered. With her bent over he had a perfect view down her shirt, the gentleman in him told him not to look, but the teenage boy in him commanded him to stare. Luckily for him the gentleman won by the time she looked up.

"My shop is right next door, but I have no idea where that is," she said wishing she could get him to look at her.

"Sure, but how could you not know where it is?" Yugi asked as he led the way.

She caught up to him and continued the conversation, "My father had some workers set it up for me, but I'm probably gonna have to rearrange every thing," she said with a laugh.

There walk was an awkward one the rest of the way. Yugi kept noticing Charla staring at him with a look of confusion on her face. Finally they reached the shops, "Well I guess this is where we part ways," Charla said looking at the front of her shop, then to Yugi's.

"I guess so, would you like me to walk you to school tomorrow?" Yugi asked, wondering if she lived above the shop too.

"Sure, our house is being redecorated so my parents are staying in a hotel, while I stay here. Plus I don't know the way around here," she said with a smile on her face, "See you tomorrow."

Yugi watched as she took the keys from her pocket and went into her shop. As he entered his grandfather's shop he say him placing booster packs on a rack in front of the register, "How was your day Yugi?" his grandpa asked noticing the boy have a strange redness to his cheeks.

"Fine, gramps," Yugi said as he ascended the stairs.

"Oh, by the way I invited the nice girl next door over for dinner, this morning,"

"WHAT?" Yugi said popping his head out the door to the stairs.

"Yeah, she seemed lonely; you don't have a problem with that?"

"No, none at all," Yugi said as he climbed the stairs once again. _'Why didn't he tell me this morning?'_

Hours passed and she never showed up, three hours after she was supposed to come they got a call from her, apologizing for not showing up, she said she was busy with so many orders and rearranging the shop she didn't realize the time. "Maybe some other time," Gramps said as he hung up the phone.

That night Yugi had a strange dream, he and all his friends were at Duelist Kingdom again, but this time he was seeing Charlotte all over the place. He wondered if she had really been there. Suddenly he found himself in his room standing there, then slowly a girl came from the shadows, first her finger-less gloved hands, then her arms, then her body, everything was out in the open but shadows still covered her face.

"Don't worry, I'll free you," she said than charged at him, she hit him with her hands together square above his heart, he could feel something detach from his body then Yami stood next t him, Yami blinked then Yugi. Finally he woke up, it was morning, and Yugi looked around and saw Yami asleep on his floor. Yami would often appear after a nightmare, usually watching him, so Yugi thought nothing of it, until he tripped over Yami's leg…

------

Liz: O.k. I decided to do this in chapters. Enjoy the cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Joey: You made me come off as a total idiot!

Liz: Like your not? Shut up!

Yugi: Can I leave now I've had to go pee since she entered the class.

Liz: Yeah sure, go pee.

Yugi: runs to bathroom

Charla: Hehe, my power is yet to be tapped…

Liz: Shut up, you'll ruin the story! Please review! And thank you for reading the author's blurbs at the beginning and end of the chapters. If you don't read them you might miss out on a lot.


	2. School is in session!

Liz: Chapter 2 is on way!

Yami: Why do I have to go to school?

Yugi: Because I have to!

Liz: Oh deal with it; it would be a grand experience for you since you're _soooo _smart.

Yami: Oh shut up and get on with the chapter!

Joey; runs by naked

Liz: oO; ….Did he just streak by?

Yami: covering Yugi's eye Yes, yes he did…

Liz: crying Why? Dear Sweet Jeez-Us WHY?!

Tristan: He forgot to take his medication…

Liz: pauses then points to Tristan I'm gonna blame you for this.

Tristan: Why me?

Liz: Because you're his best friend!

Joey: runs by again WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Anzu: Let's just get on with the story…

---------------------------------------

"So, Yug, how we gonna deal with this one?" Joey asked as they all sat around looking at Yami.

"I don't know…" he said looking scared.

"Tell them about your dream, Aibou," Yami said crossing his arms.

"What dream?" Anzu asked with a look of true concern on her face.

"Well, I dreamed that we were all back at Duelist Kingdom, but that new girl, Charlotte was all over the place, which got me wondering if she was really there. But then I was in my room and some girl hit me in the chest above my heart, which in my dream caused Yami to appear next to me and when I woke up he was asleep on the floor."

"How could Charla have been, there she had no idea what duel monsters were," Anzu said puzzled.

"I don't know," Yugi said.

"So, does that mean he's coming to school with us?" Tristan asked almost a little eager.

"How would we explain him?" Anzu asked looking back and forth between Yugi and Yami, she could see him since right before Yugi's duel with Kaiba at duelist Kingdom, but now there he was, standing there as his own person, flesh and blood.

"Simple," Yami said drawing every ones focus on him, "Simply say I'm Yugi's older brother, but I've been some where."

"How 'bout military camp," Joey said.

"That actually sounds like it will work, but Yugi," Anzu said, "How's your grandpa going to handle this?"

"He already found out this morning," Yugi said a new blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Yeah, I would think he would have to investigate a _young girl_ screaming," Yami said with a chuckle.

"You said you would keep that quite!" Yugi screamed at Yami turning beet red.

Every one just burst out laughing.

---------

After the paper work had been filled out, everything was in order and the gang walked to class. "So do ya think Yami 'ill be coming ta class today or morrow?" Joey asked.

"I don't know, gramps didn't say," Yugi said.

Every one was ready for class when once again the doors slammed open, and just like the day before there stood Charlotte, but she wasn't alone.

"Charlotte, I hope you don't make a habit of this, and who's that with you?" Mr. Taka said as he tried to see past her. She entered the classroom and went to her seat, but every ones focus was on the shadowed figure standing at the door. "And who are you?"

"My name is Atem Moto," he said walking into to the front of the class, "But every one calls me Yami." Every one was abuzz.

"Well considering the striking resemblance in you and Yugi I'm guessing brothers?" the teacher asked looking back and forth between Yugi and Yami.

"Yes, he was at military camp, for certain reasons," Yugi said speaking up. Bad thing to say because every one started talking and jumping to conclusions.

"I heard he was sent to military camp because he attacked Yugi and his grandfather," some girl whispered to her friends, but it was in ear-shot of Anzu.

"Oh, shut up, how would you know he just got here," she hissed to them causing them to cease communications.

"Just take the seat next to Anzu," Mr. Taka said, _'Dear Buddha, if this keeps up, my class will be way to full'_

Every one was muttering and glancing at Yami as he took his seat. The whole gang turned and smiled at him, everything went off with out a hitch.

Lunch was more eventful than normal, every girl was staring at Yami in the line, and he seemed totally oblivious to it as he chatted with Tristan and Yugi.

At the lunch table every one was interest in what a 500 year old pharaoh had to think of school. "It was easier than I expected, the way Yugi would always complain about his homework," Yami said between bites of a wonder bread sandwich.

A group of girls walked by, all staring at Yami; one stayed behind. "Yami," she said. He looked up to her with his piercing purple eyes. "Uhm…I...was wondering if…you were…free…this uhmm weekend," she said ever so meekly.

"Well you see I..." Yami was searching his mind for a plausible excuse.

"Were going to the movies," Charla said wrapping her arms around Yami's.

"Oh…ok," the girl said and sulked off.

"Thank you," Yami said as Charla let go of his arm.

"Your welcome, I can tell when guys don't wanna say yes, and I've picked up on how there friends will say they have plans; makes it easier," she said throwing a piece of ebi into her mouth.

"So, you coming to my party too?"

--------------

After Yugi and Yami parted ways with Charla at the shops, all Yami wanted to do was crash. When they finally got to Yugi's room which the stairs had never seemed so high, Yami flung himself onto the bed, "I swear to Ra I will never make fun of your for complaining about school ever again."

"Come on this was one of the easier days," Yugi said pulling out the physics book from the bookshelf.

And before Yugi knew it Yami was snoring, "Great where am I gonna sleep?"

-------------------------------------------

Liz: Chapter three down!

Yugi: Really, where am I gonna sleep?

Yami: Will have your grandfather bring in a cot or something.

Liz: Ok readers, once I get all the chapters up I'm gonna put it all together, and make a separate story of it's own and give it a better title.

Joey: walks in fully clothed Hey guys!

Liz: covers eyes Is it safe?

Yugi: Yeah, he's got cloths on.

Mai: walks in all in a huff Hey! I better be in this story!

Liz: Of course you're gonna be in the story, who is Joey gonna go with to the party?

Mai: WHAT! I'm going with him?

Joey: 'Ey what's wrong with me?

Liz: Nothing, sweetie. Psst, I'm lying to make him feel better.

Joey: sobs in corner

Liz: Ah another emotionally scarred life, I've done my job today. Chapter 3 up soon. Oh and check out my other stories. I would greatly appreciate it.

Yami: She would, she complains about it all the time.

Liz: Shut up, I do not, that was only when I first got started I need inspiration! Thanks for the reviews gotta go before Yami starts bitching again.

Yami: I do not!


	3. Who knew!

Liz: WOO! Karaoke time! Warning long chapter for all the lyrics.

Anzu: Who's gonna be singing?

Liz: Well first Charla, then Yami, the Joey, then a surprise, then you.

Yami, Joey, Anzu: WHAT?!

Charla: Why are you freaking out Anzu, you got a purdy voice. Notice my new thick Texan accent.

Joey: I'll say it, I can't sing.

Liz: Oh I know it's gonna be hilarious, you gonna sing "Baby Got Back"

Joey: "I like big butts and I can not lie!"

Anzu: My EARS!

Yugi: Can Yami sing?

Liz: How the hell am I supposed to know, he never sang in the show…besides he's gonna sing a Japanese song, by the way Yami if your Egyptian had did you magically speak Japanese?

Yami:…I…don't know…

Liz: Ok who wants to do the disclaimer, stupid disclaimer. Some one ratted on me for not putting them so to keep my stories from being pulled I gotta start putting disclaimers. Any one with half a brain would know that I don't Yu-Gi-Oh.

Tristan: Oh oh, let me do it!

Liz: Fine but don't mess it up!

Tristan: Liz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the lyrics to "Baby Got Back", "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)", "(Hey You) Free Up Your Mind", "Asterisk", or "Wannabe". They all belong to their respectful owners.

Dead silence from every one.

Tristan: What?

Anzu: Tristan, you actually did some thing right…

Tristan: I did?

Serenity: Hey, when do I come in?

Liz: Don't worry; you and Mai will be in the next chapter, that's when the party takes place.

Serenity: Yay!

Joey: Serenity, go put more cloths on!

Liz: Leave her alone! Chapter TIME!

-----------

So here they all were, none of the guys were quite sure how this happened. Some how behind their backs the girls had come up with a big plan to have a karaoke night. So there they all were, in front of the diner. Joey, Yugi, Yami, Charla, Tristan, Serenity, and Anzu. The girls dragged them in and sat them at a booth that could fit them all together.

"Ok, what's tha deal?" Joey demanded. He hated singing much less being the only guy here that didn't seem to have a girl basically clinging to him. "And by the way how did that happen?" he asked first pointing back forth from Yami to Charla then Anzu and Yugi.

"They ask for you to have a partner, even if they don't sing, that's why Serenity's here," Anzu said.

"Well what about me?" Joey said defensively.

"She should be here soon, I can't wait to meet her!" Charla said little did Joey know that one of her ideals was coming.

"So who wants to sing first?" Serenity asked she really didn't wanna get up.

"Oh, I will!" Charla exclaimed as she wiggled her way out of the booth from between Anzu and Yami. She was wearing her altered school uniform, she seemed to like it, but her button was different, this time it read "It's Waka Laka Time!" and she was wearing steel-toed boots. She whispered something in to the DJ's ear.

"Ok, everybody please welcome to the stage Charla!" the DJ said, he found the album he needed and placed it on the turn table. Light applause was heard as she climbed on to the stage. A soft rock opening came on.

"I was five and he was six

We rode on horses made of sticks

He wore black and I wore white

He would always win the fight"

"Wow, she has a wonderful voice," Yami said.

"No kidding, man," Tristan replied.

"Shh!" Anzu, Serenity, and Yugi shushed them.

"Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down"

"Seasons came and changed the time

When I grew up, I called him mine

He would always laugh and say

"Remember when we used to play?""

"Bang bang, I shot you down

Bang bang, you hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, I used to shoot you down"

"Music played and people sang

Just for me the church bells rang"

"Now he's gone. I don't know why

And till this day, sometimes I cry

He didn't even say goodbye

He didn't take the time to lie"

"Bang bang, he shot me down

Bang bang, I hit the ground

Bang bang, that awful sound

Bang bang, my baby shot me down"

People broke out into applause as she left the stage to go sit with her friends. "Wow, that was great!" Anzu said praising her new friend.

"Thanks, I used to sing in my boyfriend's band in the states, we were called Childish Revenge, but it kinda fell through,' Charla said tossing a fry into her mouth.

They all talked as other people sang; now it was time for one of them again. "So who's going now?" Serenity said, trying to take the focus off of her. _'Maybe I won't have to sing if I suggest some one else'_

"Ok and give it up once more for Irene Mariana, who's gonna sing next?"

"Yami," Yugi said turning to him, "Why don't you sing?"

"No, I'm good," he said taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Get up there," Tristan said slapping him on the back, causing him to choke.

"Fine as long as you don't do that again," Yami said leaving the booth and walking to the stage. His said something to the DJ they couldn't hear and was handed the microphone.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman please welcome to the stage, Yami!"

A blast of bass came then the beat quickened severally.

"Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari

Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari"

"I didn't know he could rap," Anzu said in amazement.

"Yeah, he's pretty good," Yugi said watching Yami.

"Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku

Kokoro no naka de hidoku fukaku

Monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku

Sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku

Jikan to tomo no jidai wa ugoku Nagareru ishi wa shizuka ni ugoku

Yo to chi tami ni sumashite Fine

G-O-O-D Bye!"

"Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari

Ima toki-hanate dar eka ni todoku made

Youkou no hikari wa kono mukou ni

Ijiridasu to sugu dekisou ni"

"Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari

Mishiranu omoi migaita jidai

Koe iroaseru

Don't Act a Fool

Kirari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi

Kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o Chikara aru kagiri ikiteku ne, kyou mo

Miageta yozora no hoshi-tachi no hikari

Mishiranu omoi migaita jidai

Koe iroaseru

Don't Act a Fool

Boku-ra no omoi o itsuka dareka no mune ni

Hikari-tsuzuke yo Ano hoshi no you ni"

Yami dropped the mic and jumped off the stage. The people in the diner applauded, a lot!

"I think I'm in love," Charla joked as Yami took his seat.

"Yami, you've got a good singing voice," Anzu said looking at him with amazement, "But Yugi how did you know he could sing?"

"One night I had one of the worst nightmares of my life. Yami sang me an old Egyptian lullaby to help me get back to sleep," Yugi said a little embarrassed.

"You said you wouldn't tell any one!" Yami angrily said.

"You didn't keep it quiet about me screaming like a girl!" Yugi retorted.

"I think I'm gonna go sing," Anzu said standing up.

"Uh oh, prepare for your ears to bleed," Joey said jokingly, but no one else laughed.

"Fine then you go sing! I'm going to the bathroom," and then she stormed off.

"That wasn't very nice Joey. She's got a lovely voice," Yugi said a little angry that Joey would say that to Anzu.

"Don't worry I'll fix it," he said running up to the stage.

Just as Anzu came out of the bathroom, she saw Joey on the stage. "Oh dear god!" she said running back to the table. "What the hell is he doing?"

"I think this is his way of apologizing," Tristan said watching Joey twitch nervously on the stage.

"I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung

Wanna pull up front

Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh, baby I wanna get with ya

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got

Me so horny

Ooh, rub all of that smooth skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz

Well use me, use me cuz you ain't that average groupie"

"I've seen them dancin'

Ta hell with romancin'

She sweat, wet, got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette"

"I'm tired of magazines

Saying flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back, so"

"Fellas (yeah), fellas (yeah)

Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)

Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt

Baby got back"

"I like'em round and big

And when I'm throwin' a gig

I just can't help myself

I'm actin like an animal

Now here's my scandal"

"I wanna get you home

And ugh, double ugh, ugh

I ain't talkin' bout Playboy

Cuz silicone parts were made for toys

I wann'em real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Mixalot's in trouble

Beggin' for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Watchin' these bimbos walkin' like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas

I wanna get with ya

I won't cus or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck

Til the break of dawn

Baby, I got it goin on

A lot of pimps won't like this song

Cuz them punks like to hit it and quit it

But I'd rather stay and play

Cuz I'm long and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on"

"So ladies (yeah), ladies (yeah)

If you wanna role in my Mercedes (yeah)

Then turn around

Stick it out

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back"

"Yeah baby

When it comes to females

Cosmo and got nothin to do with my selection

36-24-36

Only if she's 5'3"

"So your girlfriend rolls a Honda

Playin' workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hon

You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that hard role

and tell you that the butt needs to go

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So Cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that

Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

To the beanpole dames in the magazines

You ain't it Miss Thang

Give me a sista I can't resist her

Red beans and rice didn't miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis

Cuz his girls were on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And pulled up quick to get with 'em

So ladies if the butt is round

And you wanna triple X throw down

Dial 1-900-mixalot and kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back"

Nobody could stop laughing; people all over then diner were laughing and applauding and Joey got a weird sense of happiness, even though he was totally humiliated he felt great. As he headed back to the table Tristan was on the floor laughing, Yugi had his head on the table with his shoulders seizing, Anzu and Charla were leaning on each other laughing there asses off, Yami had his head leaning over the back of the booth and Serenity was laying on the seat holding her sides and kicking her feet. After a few minutes of this they all stopped and Joey was able to take his seat.

"Okay Anzu, if I could do that then you could sing," Joey said taking his seat.

"Ok, I'll do it!" but before she could even leave her seat some one walked onto the stage.

"Ok give it for-"

Foot steps were heard then the person laughed.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really wanna zigazig ha."

"Oh my god! Is that Mai?" Anzu screamed.

"If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine"

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really wanna zigazig ha."

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

"What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye."

"Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
Really, really wanna zigazig ha."

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
You gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
And as for me you'll see,  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around."

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is."

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, slam, slam, slam, slam  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
Slam your body down zigazig ah  
If you wanna be my lover."

Mai walked up to the booth and blew them all a kiss. "How have you guys been?"

-------------

So after an hour of catching up the diner was about to close and only had time for one more karaoke. "Anzu! Get up there!" Charla said pulling her up to the stage.

"Wait, wait! I don't know what I'm gonna sing," she said trying to get away from Charlotte's death grip.

She shoved Anzu onto the stage and whispered something to the DJ. "What did you do?" Anzu asked her as she ran back to the table.

"Ok every one for our last singer tonight, Anzu!"

'_Oh shit'_ she thought. A nice paced melody came on then words appeared on the screen in front of her. _'Hey! I know this song'_

"Free up your mind"

The whole group was looking at her and she smiled to Yugi and winked. Instantly he knew what the song was, he and Anzu would listen to is all the time when they were young.

"Oooohhhhh"

"Oh right"

"Let the music free up your mind

Free up your mind

Free up your mind"

"Hey you over there, know you gotta problem but don't despair

See me, I had no soul, till I found myself with the rock & roll

There must be something that you're longing to be

Give in to the rhythm, let the music

Free up your mind"

"Let the music free up your mind

And it will help you define

Cause it will give you a sign

Ohhhh let the music free up your mind

Free up your mind"

"Hey you over there, don't wanna hear the reasons 'cause I don't care

See me, believe in you, gotta help yourself, whatcha gonna do?

There must be something that you're longing to say

Give in to the rhythm, let the music

Free up your mind"

"Let the music free up your mind

And it will help you define

Cause it will give you a sign

Ohhhh let the music free up your mind

Free up your mind"

"Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey yooou, hey you, hey you, hey you

Free up your mind"

And with each "hey you" she would point to some one on the last she pointed to her friends.

"Hey you over there, know you gotta problem but don't despair

See me I had no soul, till I found myself with the rockin', rock & roll

Rock & roll"

"Let the music free up your mind

and it will help you define

Cause it will give you a sign

Ohhhh let the music free up your mind

Free up your mind"

"Hey you, hey you, hey you, hey yooou, hey you"

And once again she pointed to people and just like before ending with her friends, except this time she was really pointing to Yugi.

"Let the music free up your mind

And it will help you define

Cause it will give you a sign

Ohhhh let the music free up your mind

Free up your mind"

"Let the music free up your mind

And it will help you define

Cause it will give you a sign

Ohhhh let the music free up your mind

Free up your mind"

"Free up your mind"

Every one applauded and she walked off the stage.

"Ok every one you gotta leave now! Hope you had fun and come again next Saturday!"

So the group left.

---------------------

After every one was done it was Yami, Yugi, and Anzu walking down the street. "Hey, I have to go pick up some things at the store, since I no longer share a body with Yugi," Yami said as he stopped, "Yugi I'll see you at home, Anzu, see you tomorrow." And with that he walked down an opposite street.

"So Anzu, do you want me to walk you home?" Yugi said but he was really thinking, _'Please say yes, this might be my chance'_ You see Yugi asked Yami through their mind link, which they still some how had, if he could leave him and Anzu alone.

"Sure, I always hate walking by myself," she said with a smile, she looked wonderful. She was wearing her yellow shorts with a white button down sleeve-less shirt and a blue sweater tied around her waist, and two inch wedges with ties that wound up to her knees.

They conversation was so natural Yugi just blurted out stuff like he usually did when he was with her. "You were great tonight," Yugi said walking with his arms behind his head.

"Thanks, actually I was surprised that Yami and Charla were such good singers. Yami just doesn't look like the kind to rap, and Charla has kind of a whiney voice." She then broke out into laughter. "Ya know, I wonder how Charla knew that I knew that song."

"Who knows, she's kinda weird."

"You know, I say you moving your lips to the words. I'm surprised you still remember them."

"Why wouldn't I? We used to listen almost everyday for a few years in junior high."

"I know it's just that you wouldn't really be surprised that a guy didn't remember it."

"Well I'm not like most guys," he said putting his arms to his sides.

"Yeah, that's true, actually ever since Yami left your body you've grown, I mean look were almost eye level now," she said laughing.

"Yeah, I've noticed I had to buy new pants for my uniform."

Finally they were at Anzu's house and it was time to part ways.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Anzu said as she fished her keys out of her pocket, she played with them for a little bit before Yugi thought, _'Wait, what did that guy in that movie say? If she plays with her keys she wants a kiss! Yes this just might be my chance!'_

"Well see you tomorrow, Anzu," Yugi said beginning to lean in. He kissed her on the cheek and waved good bye.

"Yeah, see ya," she said as she got in her door. She stood there with her hand on the spot where Yugi had kissed her. "He kissed me…YES!" she said jumping up, but little to her knowledge Yugi was still standing outside her door, still amazed at what her had done and luckily for him he had been standing there long enough to hear her yell yes. So now with his ego and confidence boosted he ran home with the adrenaline, _'I can't wait to tell Yami!'_

When he finally got home he ran up the stairs to his room to find Yami sitting with his back to him, he appeared to be studying or something. "Yami! Guess what I finally did it, I finally kissed her," but Yami didn't move. "Yami, are you ok?"

Yami shot up causing the chair he was sitting in to fly towards Yugi; luckily he dodged it in time. When Yami turned around his eyes were lifeless. "I can't watch this travesty" he said but his voice it sounded distant and not whole. Suddenly Yami jumped onto Yugi and began to strangle him.

"Yami, what are you doing?!" Yugi said straining, he had trouble breathing.

Meanwhile the real Yami was exiting the convenience store with his new items, when his mind link sent him an alert. "Yugi's in trouble!" he said running towards there house.

Yugi couldn't last much longer, so with one last attempt he used his legs to fling Yami away, and into a sharp corner of the table which now was sticking out through his stomach. He let out an ear-piercing scream and dark purple slime began flowing out of the opening in his abdomen.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed but before he could get to him, he melted into a pile of deep purple sludge, with the odor of a rotting corpse. Yugi sat there trying to catch his breath, but before he got to the pile his door burst open and the real Yami ran to his side.

"Yugi, what just happened?" Yami asked picking Yugi up off the floor.

"I…don't…know…" and then he collapsed.

---------------------------

Liz: WOOO! Cliffhanger! What was that? Why did it attack Yugi? All will be revealed next chapter!

Yugi: God I still can't breathe!

Yami: How dare you hurt my Aibou!

Yug, Yami: throw random things at Liz

Liz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Joey: I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life!

Liz: You have to admit, it was hilarious.

Tristan: I thought Yugi and Yami were chasing you…

Liz: I think I lost them…the millennium puzzle comes flying and hits her in the head knocking her out

Anzu: Well since she's out cold I think she would only like me to thank Dark Angel Rising II for us to use her character. Irene Mariana Cruz belongs to "Oh my God How Did I get in Yugioh World" by Dark Angel Rising II. Check it out it's cool.

Liz: awakes Ugh my head well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one it's PARTY TIME!


	4. A party and a Duel

Liz: PAR-TY, PAR-TY, PAR-TY!

Tristan: It's a dream come true! Hot girls, free food, live band, duels!

Joey: Who said food?!

Charla: You're gonna eat me out of house and home!

Seto: Ha inferior lowlifes!

Yugi: Kaiba, what are you doing here?

Joey: All right put up your dukes!

Seto: Calm down, you dog. I have to be here to keep an eye on the dueling platform, those things cost money and the last thing we need is bad publicity by drunken idiots messing with the wires and getting electrocuted, but I would ignore it if you get zapped.

Yami: Finally a duel!

Liz: Yes, the party is gonna be kickin'!

Charla: I've been practicing!

Joey: Great another rival!

Tristan: Joey the only people who could beat you are Yugi and Kaiba.

Joey: I don't care, oh now I'm sad…where's the food?!

Liz: We better start before Joey finds the food.

Joey: FOOD!

--------------------------------------

Once again they all found themselves in Yugi's room, trying to figure out what exactly had unfolded the night before. "Yug," Joey said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Well after I walked Anzu home I came home to tell Yami something and he was sitting with his back to me, then he just shot up, and turned around. His eyes were lifeless and his voice distant. He said something about not being able to stand some sort of 'travesty' then tried to strangle me. I shoved him off and he got impaled by the corner of the table, let out an inhuman scream, then melted in to a purple sludge, then I passed out," Yugi said his face twisting into on of disgust as he told the story.

"Then," Yami continued where Yugi left off, "The sludge sank into the carpet and evaporated."

"That's some weird stuff there, man" Tristan said as he looked to the spot they claimed the slime had been. Not so much as a purple fleck of carpeting remained as if it disappeared into thin air; as if it had been a dream.

"It sounds kinda freaky," Charla said looking around nervously, "I'm sorry but I must leave, tonight is a big night," she said standing up and walking to the door, "Hey Yugi? If I have some free time I'll do a little research on this, it seems oddly familiar." And with that she left.

"You, guys, I gotta tell you something, something about Charla."

"What is it Yami?" Yugi asked looking at his former body holder with concern.

"Last night while she was singing I got this strange vibe from her, one of power."

"Like the kind the rare hunters had?" Joey asked leaning forward.

"No. I didn't sense any evil in it. It was like something that had barely been taped. Like the vibe I used to get from Kaiba before he got the millennium rod. It worries me a little bit but I can't figure out if it is harmful or not."

"Well I guess we'll have to keep an eye on her at the party, speaking of which I need to get a new outfit for it," Anzu said, she then looked to Yugi, blushed and looked away.

"Whoa ho ho, Yugi you dog!" Joey said giving his friend a nuggie despite the fact that his hair was blocking any contact with his skull.

Every one laughed but under Yami's light hearted face, his mind was reeling about the feeling his was getting from Charla and the ones he hadn't felt in a long time.

----------------------

Yugi couldn't believe the size of the mansion. He and Anzu were arriving late because of a wardrobe malfunction.

- "Come on Anzu," Joey called from the car, "Yug, go in there and see what's holding' 'er up!"

Yugi ran from the car to Anzu's front door and ran in, "ANZU! Hurry up they're gonna leave us," Yugi said as he ran up the stairs to her room. "Anzu?" he asked knocking on her door.

"Don't come in!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't get the top to fit right."

"Do you need any help?"

"No just, give me a moment." Yugi could hear her muttering and struggling from behind the door.

"I'm coming in" Yugi said opening the door.

"NO!" but it was too late, there stood Anzu in a mini-skirt and bra with her tube top around her middle. She freaked out and tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Let me help," Yugi said adverting his gaze downward. He helped her get the front facing straight and tied the string in the back all the while not looking up at her.

"Thanks," she said and kissed him. He just stood there frozen then returned the kiss. "Let's go before they leave us," she said dragging him down the stairs but they were too late, the others were gone. "So how are we gonna get there now?"

Meanwhile in the car, "I feel bad for leaving them," Serenity said from her spot in the backseat.

"They needed some time alone, besides I had Mai, 'happen' to drive by five minutes after we left she's probably already picked them up."

And in fact she had. But, she was instructioned to take as much time as possible, which proved hard for the blonde speed demon.-

"You two head in, I'll try to find a place to park," Mai said sticking her head out the window.

"Ok," Anzu said as she dragged Yugi into the mansion. The inside was better than the out. Yugi could see clearly into five different rooms and see many shut doors upstairs. The main area was a fifty foot high room with stairs along the curved side of the wall to the second floor with a balcony and at least eight rooms. The room had a dueling stage in the middle with a stage over in the corner near the long line of windows. There were band instruments and a karaoke machine set up on the stage and people were dueling on the duel arena. On the balcony people were dancing and snaking on food, Yugi could see Joey's blond hair going back and forth between the tables.

In the next room Yugi could see the kitchen where there was huge buffet set up and a super long table with people sitting and eating. The three other rooms were not so full of people Yugi nor could Anzu see what was going on in them.

"No way!" Yugi heard some one cry from the dueling area. Both he and Anzu worked their way through the throngs of people until they could see the people dueling. There was Weevil Underwood and Tristan was dueling and Tristan had actually won. A booster pack of cards popped out of a slot in front of Tristan.

"Sweet! New cards!" Tristan said.

"No, No, NO!" Weevil yelled as he pounded on the dueling platform.

"Hey!" every one turned and there stood Seto Kaiba, "Don't do that you'll pay for damages if you break it!"

"Wow, she really did invite everybody," Anzu said looking around amazed. Weevil's side platform went down and awaited another duelist. Anzu finally spotted Charla walking towards the platform and she rushed over dragging Yugi along with her. "Charla!"

Charla turned around and opened her arms as if ready to embrace her, and then out of nowhere a larger stature teenage boy came up behind her and hugged her around the waist. She whirled around and playfully pushed him off then hugged him. He walked off just as Anzu and Yugi made it to her. "Who was that?" Anzu said as Charla hugged both her and Yugi.

"That was an ex and really good friend. He plays bass in the band," Charla said looking behind them. "Is Yami coming?"

"He said he would be here later, supposedly there was something he had to do," Yugi said, he hadn't had a good duel in awhile and was itching to play.

"Well, I gotta duel to win," Charla said starting to walk off.

"Hey, Charla, when did you start playing?" Yugi asked wondering how well she would do, Tristan wasn't a great duelist but he was more experienced than he assumed Charla was.

"After you guys told me about them I searched up rules and how to play. I've been playing for a few days. Which is probably better that I didn't rent due discs."

"Yeah, why didn't you do that?" Anzu said as they began to walk to the duel platform.

"Well think about how hard it would be to keep track of them, or to keep things from getting spilled on them. Plus think how hard it would be to find an area big enough to actually play, every thing works out better this way," Charla then climbed onto the platform and it raised her to the system board.

"Well, finally some one hot to duel against," Tristan said, "Great idea by the way with the whole booster pack thing, man."

"Booster packs?" Yugi asked looking to Tristan.

"Yeah, I had Seto rig them so that the winner of the duel gets to choose between a verity of booster packs, that way the winners gets more cards," Charla said sticking her deck into the automatic deck shuffler.

"I'll use my deck that Joey helped me put together the other day," Tristan said putting his own deck into the shuffler.

The decks were spit out and Charla won the toss up.

"Hmm, let's see," Charla said as she looked at her hand, "I set one card face down, then activate Final Flame, knocking you life points from 8000 to 7400, finally I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I activate Moovan Curry, gaining back life points," his life points went up to 7600, "Then I summon Spirit of the Harp," as he laid the card down a woman in golden garbs with a harp appeared and attacked her face down card.

"Ha, that was a Cyber Jar!" And with that a monster with a metallic jar shape appeared and a black head come out and eradicated both monsters, "Because f it's effect all monsters on the field are sent to the grave yard, then we each draw five cards and place any level four or less monsters on the field."

"Fine by me," Tristan said as he drew his five cards, "I lay Prevent Rat and Jinzo #7 in defense mode than set Dark Assailant in attack mode."

"Here is mine," Charla said as she drew her five cards, "I summon Darkfire Soldier #1 in attack mode and set Witch's Apprentice in defense."

"I attack you face down monster with Dark Assailant!"

"Did you forget about my face down card? Waboku!"

"Damn, my attack did nothing!"

"My turn," Charla said as she drew her card, "I activate Molten Destruction, which will raise all my fire type monsters attack by 500, which is good even if it decreases their defense by 400. But I'm not done; I play Monster Reborn and bring back your Spirit of the Harp. That's just step one, I sacrifice it and my Witch's Apprentice to summon Tri-Horned Dragon!" When she did this a huge blue dragon appeared on the field, it had a red underbelly and three horns coming from its head, and spines down its back.

"Woah," Tristan, Yugi, Anzu, and Joey said who had recently joined them from his eating spree. "How did she get such good cards?" Joey asked as he stared dumb founded at the monster in front of him.

"She's rich, she probably bought them," Anzu said amazed.

'_I guess I'll have to duel her now'_ Yugi thought to himself, he hadn't dueled since Yami left his body and wondered if he was still any good.

"Now I attack your face down Prevent Rat with my Darkfire Soldier #1, then I attack with my Tri-Horned Dragon! Go! Attack his Dark Assailant!"

The monster was eradicated and Tristan's life points went down to 5850.

"You're better than I would have figured, I just don't duel enough, but I'll still finish this duel," Tristan said as he drew his card, "I end my turn."

"I place one monster face down and get rid of your remaining defenses." Her Tri-Horned took out his face down Jinzo #7 then her Darkfire Soldier #1 took down his life points to 3650.

"Hmm," Tristan thought as he looked at his hand, "I summon Moon Envy to attack you face down monster." A creature with one huge eye on its head and multiple others over its body appeared and was shattered.

"That was a Big Eye, and because of its effect I get to look at the top five cards on my deck and arrange them any way I want."

"Tristan, that fool," Mai said from behind them, "He left his defenses wide open."

"I activate Pot of Greed so I get to draw to cards from my deck, then I summon Darkfire Soldier #2 to the field." A charcoal skinned man in a yellow kimono appeared and his body burst into flames and his two katanas had sparks of fire licking the ends of them. "Now my Darkfire Soldiers attack his monster and his life points!"

Both warriors charged at Tristan's monster, but #1 got there first and destroyed Moon Envy while the other bypassed and attacked his life points directly.

"Now for the finishing blow, Tri-Horned Dragon, ATTACK!"

And with that attack the duel was over and Charla came out victorious.

"Good game Tristan, it was fun," Charla said as Tristan's side of the platform lowered, "So who's next?" There was a light murmur coming from the crowd then they went silent as metal gears were heard and the dueling platform lifted her opponent up. Charla automatically knew who it was when she saw the multi-coloured spikes.

"So Yami, I was wondering when you would get here."

"Well, I was wonder when _you_ got so good at Duel Monsters?" he said stick his deck into the auto-shuffler.

"That's something you'll learn, I'm full of surprises."

"Let the duel begin!"

----------------------------------

Liz: Woooo! Cliffhanger! All the duels in this story will either be ones I pieced together from the show if it is two characters against one another or if their dueling Charla it's the deck I have on my Yu-Gi-Oh game and her deck is actually my deck.

Charla: I be good at Duel Monsters.

Yami: This should be an interesting match.

Liz: Here's a little FAQ for some things-

The Yu-Gi-Oh game I have is "Yu-Gi-Oh Eternal Duelist Soul"

Yugi will duel but I'm having trouble figuring out if he should be very good or not, because in the game he basically sucks, cause it's Yugi your going against not Yugi with the help of Yami. Help me out what should I do?

Yugi: I'm not that bad with out Yami.

Liz: Whatever please review! Or you shall be flogged!

Charla: Haha your funny!

Liz: I wasn't kidding.

Charla: Oh…can I help?

Liz: SURE!


	5. You sucked the fun out of it

Liz: A duel of epic proportions is about to that place and the fate of the world relies on-record scratch-what?

Yugi: You're so melodramatic.

Liz: I know.

Yami: You make it seem so important…are you hiding something?

Liz: Maybe…

Yugi: Tell us!

Anzu, Mai: You can tell us!

Liz: To…many…voices!

Charla: Can we get on with the duel?

Liz: Sure, just let me borrow that mallet so I can get rid of those pesky voices in my head.

Charla: How about no?

Liz: Please!?

Joey: Let her do! Hey, Tristan I bet you 5000 yen she won't do it!

Tristan: You're on, man!

Liz has mallet posed over her head: Here I go!

----------------------

"So shall we begin?" Yami said.

"I win the toss up so I'll go first," Charla said drawing her card, "I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Very well, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode, go! Attack her face down monster!" The Kageningen appeared and broke apart into a million pieces, "I end my turn."

"Let's see, I activate Ookai and drop your life points by 800. Now I will summon Darkfire Soldier #2! Attack his Magnet Warrior!" The dark skinned samurai charged at the warrior and sliced it in half but destroyed it's self in the process, "Your turn."

"Why would you do that?" Yami asked as he surveyed his hand.

"Shock effect I guess, but to be honest I thought my Soldier was stronger than you Warrior," she stated blatantly.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna and attack your life points directly, and end my turn."

"You make a hundred life points seem like a big deal, I summon Dark Elf! And by sacrificing 1000 life points I attack!"

"I send Kuribo to the grave yard to avoid any points loss!"

"Good move, Yami!" Anzu yelled from the side lines.

"Oh no, she's gonna start one of her friendship lectures soon," Tristan said bracing himself.

"You guys, Yami needs are support. If friends don't help one another the world would be a horrible place! Friendship I one of the most important things in the world! I mean-" but she was cut of by some one slapping her.

There stood the girl they knew to be Irene Mariana Cruz, "Stop that! It gets really annoying!" and then she walked off. Anzu stood there her hand on her offended cheek.

"Yugi aren't you going to do anything about that!?" she said whirling around to him. He wasn't even paying attention.

"Huh, what? Oh I'm sorry we've kinda learned to tune you out when you go all friendship speechy mode. Did something happen?" he said looking to her for a moment than turning back to the duel.

Anzu sighed, "No."

"It is a shame you left your life points wide open. I summon Key Mace #2 and then equip it with Axe of Despair. Now my monsters attack his life points!" Both monsters attacked and his life points plummeted to 3150. "I end my turn."

"I use Harpy Feather Duster to get rid of your Axe of Despair then I'll set one monster face down and end my turn," _'This is looking bad, but this duel as allowed me to figure out the vibe I'm getting from her, it's just like...WAIT it can't be!'_

Yami could see a red glow coming from her chest where her heart would be everything around him went black the people around him turned gray and stony, even Yugi and his friends. "What's going on?!" Yami wasn't getting the feeling of a shadow game that this resembled.

"You can see it can't you?"

"Huh?" Yami only now realized that Charla wasn't gray or stony but she was pulsating a red and purple aura, that's what he was seeing, her aura was so strong it was completely blocking vision.

"When I get over exhilarated my aura is stronger than most humans can see. You on the other hand can, can't you?"

"I…uh…"

"Strange, I figure the angel would have been able to see."

"The-the angel?" And just as quickly as it appeared the swirling aura left and everyone's colours came back and nobody seemed to notice the time that had passed.

Charla smiled, "I summon Blackland Fire Dragon and attack your face down monster!" a Mystic Elf appeared and the Blackland Dragon flew back taking 500 of her life points as well. "No matter I'll destroy your Gamma with Dark Elf! Now my turn is over."

"…" Yami couldn't seem to speak but he still played. He sacrificed his Mystic Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl. She destroyed the Blackland Dragon taking Charla's life points to 5400. Then he ended his turn.

"Yami, what's wrong?!" Yugi yelled to him. Yami seemed to be frozen in place and Charla had this strange look to her face, then Yugi saw a purple and red pulsating light coming from her, _'Oh no, she's starting a shadow game!'_ "Yami! Watch out!" Yugi yelled as he pushed his hardest through the crowd to get to Yami's side.

"I sacrifice my Key Mace #2 to summon Mr. Volcano! And then I equip Dark Elf with Sword of the Deep-Seated to make her attack 2500. Then I activate Mystic Plasma Zone to increase her attack points even more, to 3000! Mr. Volcano! Destroy his Dark Magician Girl and Dark Elf gets rid of your remaining life points!" The match was over. Yami couldn't believe what happened. Not only had the King of Games lost but he couldn't understand what this feeling in his chest he was getting.

"Good game, but I must attend to matters," Charla said as both platforms went down. Yami jumped off his and tried to get over to her before she was lost in the crowd, he faintly heard Yugi calling out to him, but he had to get to her, he had to find out what had just happened.

--------------------------

Liz: No little drama after this.

Tristan: I'm 5000 yen richer!

Joey: That's no fair! She only dropped it on her head!

Anzu: She still hit it.

Liz: Review!


	6. What’s Done Is Done And You Can’t Change

Liz: Holy Frikkin CRAP! I'm updating call Jeesus!

Yami: It's about time you remembered us!

Liz: Heh heh sorry I was doing other…things…

Charla: Finally been dieing for you to do something!

Anzu: We all have! God what has it been like over a year!

Liz: Geez I get it I'll write more, you need to LIIIVVEEE!

Yugi: Freakin Drama Queen

Liz: Any ways I apologize for the huge delay. A lot of things came up so I just kinda stopped…so yeah but I figured it wouldn't hurt to start up again. I apologize if it isn't quite in the same style might take me a chapter or two to get back in the swing of things so yeah. Guess it's time to pick up where we left off. I'm going to atleast get something in even if it is short atleast it will give me a gripping point ya know?

Anzu: Enough babbling get on with the story!

--

Yami could still see her heading through the crowd. 'I have to get to her!' his mind screamed as he pushed people, even knocking a guy down. He wasn't happy about it either.

"Watch it idiot!"

"No time" he told him self as he made one desperate attempt to get a hold of her. He reached out and grabbed her elbow swinging her back to him but he was so worried about getting her he pulled her too hard causing both of them to fall to the ground. All she could do was smirk.

"Gosh, Yami if you wanted me to be on top of you so bad you could've just asked" she giggled as they laid there. No one else seemed to realize they were there, on the ground just inches from each other's face.

Yami swallowed hard, he hadn't held some one like this in what seemed like a millennia. "Charlotte, please tell me, do you know what I am?" he choked out the words. She had called Yugi an angel but he had no idea what that meant.

"Come with me" she said as she pulled him up and to a room blocked off by tables. There was no mischievous look on her face, only one of certainty, like she was on a mission. When she closed the door behind him he was greeted by a room with articles all over the walls and books scattered every where.

"Yes…I do know who you are," Charla said turning her head to look at an article on the wall. "You may be a pharaoh but you are more…"

Meanwhile

"Anzu did you see where he went?" Yugi asked getting frustrated with his vertical challenges. Anzu was tall enough to look but could not find the all to familiar multi-coloured spikes amongst the crowd.

"Yami, or should I say Atem, Pharaoh," she said as she grabbed his head bringing him to look directly into her eyes. They looked different, not there normal soft look but one as if she was trying to infiltrate his mind. "I set you free…you should thank me," she barely breathed as she grazed his lips.

Neither of them could pull their eyes away. Finally it clicked to Yami what she had said just before he kissed her. He pushed her back to arms length. "You were the one who pushed me from Yugi's body?"

"I saw you, when you were still in there you looked so sad, like you wanted to walk in your own body again." Charla said looking at the ground.

"Tristan any luck?" Joey said as he approached his long haired friend, only to see him shoving nachos down his throat.

"He's not by the food table, try these nachos!" Tristan said as he shoved a plate into Joey's hands.

"Well we've lost them," Yugi said as Anzu sighed.

"Well let's just let him be alone, Yugi" she said as she pulled him to the stage, "I want to see the band play!"

Just as they reached the stage a guy in baggy black Jinco's, a red shirt, with steel toed work boots climbed up. "Hey! Can I get your attention! I'm not going to ask nicely!" he sounded angry but look almost happy. He gave Anzu a creepy feeling, almost like a sociopath but she wasn't sure. "Fine then I'll tell a joke! What's worse than a dead bab-"

"John! No dead baby jokes!" came Charla's voice out of no where.

"Fine," John said and jumped down, "Oh wait" he said grabbing the microphone, "The band, listen to them dammit!"

(sorry for crappy filler)

The music started and heavy guitars and drums surrounded the crowd.

"Tell me Charlotte, how do you know who I am" Atem asked as he paced the room, all the articles were about Egyptian exhibits and new discoveries. It was border line obsessed.

"I can see people's other selves, that's how I could see you when you were still in Yugi, I noticed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck and I knew instantly who you were." She stood up from the bed and placed a hand on his should. He felt a pang go through him and a memory flashed to his mind.

He kingdom in ruins as Zorc towered overhead laughing. There was nothing he could do but sacrifice himself, his kingdom meant more than his life.

Her hand left his shoulder and he was brought back to the room. His flash back had been so real he could have sworn he was living it again, even the breeze on his face still stung his cheek. "Do that again!" he said turning to face and grabbing a hold of her arms.

"Do what?" she asked with a confused worried look on her face.

"Never mind" he said as he placed his hand on the back of her neck drawing her closer to him. They were so closes he could feel her lips gracing his. She was tense yet relaxed at the same time, like she was ready for her to kiss him or for him not to.

They lingered for what seemed like hours like that. "Kiss me fool," she said before there lips met, and so many feeling and memories flooded back to him, like a tidal wave he couldn't stop.

--

Liz: WOOT WOOT! Finally a new chapter!

Joey: 'Bout time, dis' was takin' foreva'!

Charla: Can we stop now?

Liz: Yami get off her! YOUR MINE!

Yami: Damn sorry.

Liz: Eh anyways sorry for shortness and crappyness but I got one up again. Anyways I'm going to try to get up a chapter of Love's Confession to soon hopefully. It's summer so I have nothing else to do hahaha anyways till next time thank you for waiting I love you guys!


End file.
